Put Her in Place
by sinner316
Summary: Part 17 in the Carnal Pleasures series. Clary still isn't done atoning for her sins while Sebastian was away. How will her actions affect those she loves? Please leave feedback! I don't own anything. Happy reading.


Clary laid naked on the bed, her skin prickled with goosebumps as her body slid up and down the cool, silk sheets, trying to free herself from her restraints. Her hands had been tied above her head, her feet tied to the footboard, and her mouth was gagged with a single strip of silk cloth, muffling her whimpering against the tight feel of her bonds against her raw, chaffed skin.

She didn't know how long she had been in this position. Sebastian had ordered a guard to free her from her cage to only be trapped in his bed. This is where she came every night, to his bed. For the past week, Sebastian had raped and abused her over and over again as a reminder of who she belonged to and exactly what she was- a whore, _his whore._

Clary's mind shuttered against the cruel and dehumanizing things her brother hand made her do the past week because he could. Her eyes watered at the fact that she had let herself get lost in her brother and forgot who she was. She had let Sebastian turn her into his dark queen and she had ran with it. She had ran so far that she had destroyed everything good in herself. She had betrayed her mother, Luke, her Jace, and all her friends. She couldn't even begin to comprehend the games she had played with them, some of them willing, other not-so willingly. She had become a monster.

Her body giving up the fight to loosen herself from her bonds, Clary turned her head to the side and watched the marathon porno playing out mere inches away from where she lay, her tears falling onto the silk sheets.

Clary watched as her brother pounded into the Seelie Queen. They had been going on and on like this for most of the night, neither one of them paying her any mind. She was there to watch them in their fun, bond and gagged incase they decided they wanted to play with her too. But to Clary's immense luck, they hardly noticed her in their fiery passion as they fucked each other, their bodies slapping together and their breathing loud and erratic.

Clary was shook out of her dazed staring of the two wild animals next to her when she heard her brother cry out in ecstasy and cum inside the Queen for the fourth time that night. Riding his orgasm out still inside the Seelie Queen's cunt he slowed his pace down until he was satisfied that every last drop was inside her wet pussy. Sebastian pulled himself cleanly out of the Queen and moved off of her. He glanced quickly over his sister's shivering naked body and smirked before he slid over her body, dragging his still buzzing with arousal body across her's. He placed himself on the other side of his sister so that she was lying in the middle of himself and queen, effectively trapping her between them.

When the Queen finally gathered herself together after the long tumble with the dark prince, she rolled herself over on her right, peering into Sebastian's black eyes with her lust filled orbs looking back at him, begging him for more. She slowly licked her lips and reached her hand across Clary and began rubbing his arm seductively.

"Surely you have not grown tired of your Queen, dark one," she purred, tracing his strikingly, sharp features with her long, thin finger. She cupped his cheek with her hand and whispered, "I assure you, I have not grown tired of you yet."

Sebastian turned his head into her hand, placing a small, wet kiss against her palm, "Your beauty and prowess is timeless, your majesty," he crooned, "I would never dream of being bored by you." He smiled against her hand as he gave her palm little, teasing licks with his tongue.

The Queen smiled and leaned her naked, sweating body over Clary but was stilled when Sebastian's hand was raised. He took the Queen's chin in his hand and gently turned it towards Clary.

Clary felt her stomach tie in knots. She had hoped that they would have been so consumed with each other that she would have gone unnoticed. By the look in Sebastian's eyes, as he settled his face right next to the Queen's, Clary knew that this night was fair from over.

Sebastian brought his hand to Clary's hair and pushed back a couple of loose strands from her face and placed them behind her ear.

"I've decided that it's time we let Clarissa in on out fun. Is that okay with you, my Queen?" he asked, letting his hand trail down her neck and across her breast, feeling the nipple harden under his roughened fingers.

The Queen smiled glancing at the small, red head between them. "She does look quite delectable," she purred before bringing her lips to suck on Clary's sensitive skin at the base of her neck.

"Almost as delectable as you, my Queen," Sebastian crooned as he took the Queen by the chin in his hands and leaned over Clary to give the Queen a slow kiss on her lips. The kiss quickly deepened as their tongues dove into each other's mouths, battling for dominance and their hands made their way into each other's hair.

Seeminlgy in sync, they both broke off the kiss and turned their heads to look upon the girl still bound between them, letting their eyes feast on the buffet before them. They both let there hands travel around Clary's naked body, feeling her soft skin under their hardened hands, her plump breasts fitting perfectly in their grasps. They had so many games they could play with their favorite, little whore and they had so much time to really take their time.

The Queen looked into Clary's moistening, green eyes and spoke with a sickeningly sweet voice, "I've heard you've been and awfully naughty girl, Clarissa Morgenstern." She leaned down beside Clary, her right hand propping her head up while her left hand began running circles around Clary's areola, arousing her nipple to a fine point. She enjoyed watching Clary squirm under her touch and the way her body reacted as her arousal could not be denied.

Sebastian smirked as he settled himself on the other side of Clary, mirroring the Queen's position. "So very naughty, my Queen," he answered for her, "Clary seemed to have forgotten exactly who she belongs to," he said letting his hand drop down to her vagina and softly running his fingers outside her labia, teasingly, causing Clary to quietly squeal against her gag, her legs fluttering against the bonds, but unable to close.

"Let us both remind her," the Queen whispered against Clary's chest as she latched her mouth over Clary's right breast and began sucking her nipple. She began pulling the blood to Clary's nipple, making it impossibly tight and hard. Clary pulled on her bonds above her head, against the pleasuring sucking of the Queen's mouth against her breast, but the bonds wouldn't budge.

Sebastian watched as the Queen sucked on his baby sister's breast, letting his fingers slip inside of Clary's wetting cunt and lazily trailed his fingers in and out of her in a slow pace. He felt Clary's groin shiver around his hand and he gazed into Clary's glassy eyes, growing hazy with arousal, fluttering shut against their ministrations.

"I've missed this baby sister," he whispered in her ear, "I've missed the warmth of your cunt surrounding my hand as your juices flow freely over my fingers." He continued to stroke in and out of her, his lips kissing her ear, his teeth catching on her earlobe. He used his thumb to find her clit and began running circles around it, alternately pressing down on the nub and making his sister buck her hips against his hand.

The Queen forced Clary's moving hips down with her hand and bit down on Clary's nipple making Clary gasp against the pain, tears forming in her eyes. Sebastian smiled, pulling his fingers slowly from her cunt and bringing his hand to her face turning her head, so she was looking into his dark eyes, getting lost in their abyss.

"It seems that Clarissa, in a fit of jealous rage, took it upon herself to give away something that was mine- one of my favorite toys," he said looking into Clary's eyes, but directing his condescending accusation to the Queen. "Luckily, my men only take orders from me."

The Queen withdrew her mouth from Clary's tit with a sickening pop and looked at Clary with an amused, raised eyebrow. "Is that so?" she asked, intrigued at this new information. The Queen knew how territorial Sebastian was of his possessions and so she knew that Clary was in for some punishment. She giggled and tsked Clary wagging her finger in front of her face, patronizingly, before bringing her lips just outside Clary's ear, whispering, "You have been very naughty, young lady," she licked her lips, drawing away from Clary's face and focusingon Sebastian. "There will be consequences for even entertaining the idea that you have any sort of power here."

Sebastian smiled and clapped his hands twice in the air, "Bring in the Lightwood girl now," he demaned before returning his attention back to the two naked women in his bed. "I want to show Clarissa two things. One, that I get rid of my toys on my own terms, not her's. And two, that I can fuck two even three beautiful women all night and no one has to lose any more attention than they deserve," he ran his hands through Clary's soft locks and lightly tapped her nose, shaking his head in disapproval.

As if on cue, the door opened and a guard came in holding a dark haired female by the throat, dragging her along behind him into the room and stopped just beside the bed.

"That will be all," Sebastian said as he dismissed the guard and slid his eyes over the beautiful, raven haired beauty before him.

"Isabelle Lightwood," he purred, getting up from his position at Clary's side and making his way in front of where Izzy stood at the foot of the bed, her head held down and her eyes gazing at the floor.

Sebastian took her chin in his hand and lifted it up so that she could look at his face, "My lovely, Isabelle, are you ready to serve your master and your queen?" he asked running his hands through her hair, loving the soft feel of her thick hair cascading down her back. He was momentarily brought out of his admiration when he heard the faint "no" whisper out of her mouth.

Suddenly angered that one of his subjects would tell him no, he grabbed a fist full of her hair and hauled her onto the bed, "Like you have a choice, you fucking whore," he said as he dragged the struggling girl across the bed, throwing her down on the bed next to Clary. He roughly tied her hands above her head mirroring Clary's bonds and sat on top of her hips, stilling her legs with his weight.

Isabelle gave up the futile struggle to free herself from this nightmare as her strength quickly diminished under his weight. She was no longer the fearless warrior she had been. Months of being used as a sex slave and barely nourished to keep her alive, were taking a toll on her otherwise strong and fast reflexes as a Shadowhunter soldier.

Isabella felt Sebastian positioning his hips inbetween hers and felt him jacking himself off on top of her, getting his cock hard and ready to be inserted into her. Not wanting to look at Sebastian as he raped her again, Izzy turned her head to the side, tears forming in her eyes. That is when she first saw her- Clary.

Fear quickly took over Izzy's features as she remembered the torture Clary had put her through, anger quickly forming as she remembered that it was a betrayal to the sisterhood she thought her and Clary had formed. But when she looked into Clary's eyes, her heart broke. This wasn't the same Clary that she saw the other night. This was her Clary- her sister. She saw the hurt behind her eyes, the begging of her soul as tears fell down her face. She gently formed a tiny, reassuring smile across her face hopefully letting Clary know that she forgave her, but her smile quickly turned to a look of pure agony when she felt her insides rip against Sebastian's thrust.

Izzy cried out in pain, her sobs filling the air as Sebastian continued his pounding. His hard cock pushed in and pulled out against her dry vagina, tearing her insides apart. He slapped his hand over her mouth to stifle her screaming, his own pants growing louder and louder as his orgasm came closer and closer. At last, his orgasm exploded into her. Izzy was always a fast fuck. A warm up before he went on to bigger and better things. He rode himself until every last seed had been deposited inside her cunt. He sat back on his hind legs, breathing deeply as he calmed himself down from his first round with his raven.

"Ready for round two," he said as he readjusted his position, this time grabbing her breasts in his hands and squeezing, her skin already forming bruises. He pinched her nipples hard and pulled them away from her chest, enjoying the elastic snap back of her nipples to her chest. Isabelle Lightwood had a body like an instrument of the gods' and she was all his to play.

Izzy's wails filled the room for a second time and Clary couldn't stop her crying out for Izzy against her gag. Her wrists and feet finding extra strength to try and rip themselves from her bonds, but the Queen wouldn't have any of this.

"No Clarissa Morgenstern," she said pulling Clary's face towards her's so she could look into her tear stained eyes, "This is what happens when you forget your place." She jerked Clary's head so that she had to watch Sebastian rape Izzy over and over again.

"Do not let me catch you closing your eyes, Clarissa," the Queen demanded. "I want you to see the beauty of your punishment." She trailed her hand down from Clary's head and let it drag across her chest, over her abdomen, and settle down over her precious petals. Sticking two fingers into Clary's vagina, the Queen began stroking Clary vigorously as she watched Sebastian rock into Isabelle Lightwood.

When the Queen was satisfied that Clary was moist enough, she placed her own mouth over Clary's vagina and began massaging her with her lips, letting her tongue sweep inside her canal, tasting her juices running down the sides.

Against her minds commands, Clary's traitorous body began to awaken, the arousal quickly forming a fireball of need to release against the Queen's mouth. Her breathing became erratic and her hips began to shake and shiver with the tremendous building of her impending climax.

Sebastian gazed over to the Queen giving oral to his baby sister and smiled, "Look Isabelle, Clarissa isn't worried about you taking her punishement. She's getting pleasured, while you get fucked. How unbefitting of a sister," he teased as he forced Izzy on her stomach, cupping her ass cheeks wide and slamming his still erect cock into her anus, without missing a beat.

Izzy and Clary's cries of pain and pleasure, respectively, rang out from the young girls being driven mad, each from different ways, as they were taken again and again.

Clary gripped the railing behind her as her climax finally released itself around the Queen's mouth and Sebastian came cleanly in Izzy as he heard the sounds of his sister's groans signaling her ending orgasm.

The Queen licked Clary dry and then made her way back to her position lying next to Clary on her side. Sebastian just sat there, his cock still inside Izzy's anus as he gazed over the three astonishingly beautiful women in his bed.

Feeling his cock becoming harder with each passing thought, he quickly extracted himself from his raven-haired beauty and jumped over to thrust himself into his sister's waiting and ready cunt, immediately starting a fast pace. The Queen would be next.

With three beautiful women in his bed and the night still young, Sebastian knew this was definitely going to be one of the best nights of his life.


End file.
